There has been proposed, as a surface protection film suitable for protecting surfaces of display screens of a variety of displays, etc., a surface protection film having a surface protection layer comprising an ionizing radiation curable resin and synthetic resin particles formed on one surface of a substrate film (refer to the patent document 1).